Never Ending Nights
by Shikigami REN and LEN
Summary: Sora thought his journey ended after he saved Kingdom Hearts from the heartless and the Orginization, but what he didn't know was that a new story was unfolding. At King Mickey's Swan Ball Sora comes across a book taht will change his life forever.


-Shikigami REN and LEN-

Note From Authors REN and LEN:

Heyo readers! We have made this our first Fan fiction because it is one that would take us far. We have made fan fictions on other sites and made some for our friends but this one we just started went over the top! I know there are many, many, many Kingdom Hearts fans and I just hope they like our story of KH. We tried our best to come up with an extreme plot that will leave you readers captivated and wanting more from each chapter we post. This will be a fairly long series, but not like those stories and movies that just keep dragging on… So please enjoy! I hope we make your imagination run wild!

REN and LEN

SUMMARY:

Kingdom Hearts has been safe from the heartless and the Organization for quite some time; Sora had time for himself to spend alone and with his friends just for some relaxation. Though when entering Malevolent's library he found a book titled Never Ending Nights. The old leather binding with the gold tinted words and pictures of the cover captivated him to pick it up. Though he didn't know he was starting another adventure once more. In this book is a world in desperation that Sora must save before the book encloses him as another character with in its scripture. Time runs out slowly for him… will he be able to save the world while trying to save him self as well from the foes that threaten his very life.

Table of Contents 

Dream the Dream Within

Shell Shocked

Jurassic Jungle

Monkey Problem

Howl to the Moon

Dragon's Wrath

Withering Heart

Forest Spirit Dante

A New Friend

The Labyrinth of Deception

Two Face

Kairi's Wish

Hell Bringer

Zane's Betrayal

Journey to the Kaiser's Castle

Land of Charity

Sacrifice

Enter Diabolo

Goodbye or Not

Beautiful Oasis

Never Ending Nights Chapter One Dream the Dream Within 

Sora stared around his fingers fidgeting at his dress robes. He was invited to the Swan Ball at King Mickey's Disney Castle. It was to celebrate the victory in saving Kingdom Hearts. This ball was dedicated to Sora and his friends, and tonight would change everything for him.

"Sora, the dance is about to start. You might want to hurry." Kairi came around the corner her blue eyes staring at him before she tilted her head to the side as her eyes gazed to him in a quizzical stare. "Sora is something wrong… you seem very nervous."

Sora glanced over and shook his head quickly before striding toward her in big lengths. "I mean, I just am nervous about this whole dance. Kairi… I have never danced before." His hand itched at the back of his head as his body shrugged over.

Kairi shook her head putting her hands on her hips letting out a small giggle. "Sora stop slouching! It will be fine, trust me. Dancing is just like riding a bike."

"I didn't do well at that either…"

She groaned before walking over grabbing him by the wrist giving a playful tug. "Oh come on. You will do great!" Sora gulped as she tugged him past the double doors into the ballroom. It was lit with a grand chandelier that gave an illumines orange glow that glared off the wood paned floor. Sora gazed around looking at all the couples that lined the floors. There was Belle and the Beast, Cinderella and Prince Charming, Snow White and her Prince, then there was Alice and the White Rabbit along with Aladdin and Jasmine. They all smiled warmly to them as Kairi continued to drag him to the middle.

Sora smiled impishly as his eyes wandered. They scanned around the room once more spotting Donald and his girl along with Mickey, Minnie, and Goofy; in the far end away from everything was Riku his arms crossed over his chest. Sora stared for a moment before Kairi gave him a yank.

"Put your hand on my waist Sora! The music is about to start."

Sora stared down at her his cheeks heating up as he hesitantly put his hand on her lower back around her waist as the other took a hold of her hand that extended to him. The orchestra then boomed with a song that drowned inside Sora spinning him into a soothing sleep it seemed as his body drifted and twirled around with Kairi.

"For not being able to dance you sure to well Sora."

Sora just chuckled before taking a hold of her hips with both hands lifting her up twirling around before setting her down. "I am a natural I guess."

"You seem to be a natural at a lot of this Sora." She said with a child like grin.

"Does saving the worlds count?" Kairi nodded before her arms stuck around his neck. Sora stared at her before his arms wrapped around hugging her as well as they rocked back and forth. "Kairi… are you okay?"

"I don't know… I just have a feeling that this won't last forever even though I want it to. Sora promise me wherever you go you will always come back." She turned her head upwards staring up at him trying to tear the truth from his eyes.

"Kairi, I am not going anywhere… I promise." There was a pause as their feet stopped moving. Still the couples around them twirled dancing with happy faces unlike their own. "Kairi…" his eyes softened and Kairi just stared towards him leaning forward. His eyes drifted closed before he leaned in as well their lips almost connected.

Then a flash came through them and the kiss collided between Namine and Roxas. Their eyes opened and they stared at each other's the features of Sora and Kairi reflecting off them. "To bad Sora and Kairi couldn't share that."

"Roxas, if Sora goes you are leaving as well. You must be safe. Take care of Sora." Roxas stared at Namine before nodding turning away. "Roxas… come back safely. Don't let Sora lose himself…"

"I won't Namine. Why are you talking like that anyway?"

"Because I am worried, me and Kairi have both felt the same thing that our lives with you both are about to change. A dream showed us a new journey one that will bestow great hardship on you! I want you to ready Roxas, Sora as well!" she clenched a hand above her heart. "This might be the end of both of you if you don't… if you don't be careful…"

_What do you think they are talking about? _Roxas shrugged his shoulders. "Namine… whatever happens we will always come back safely. We are the key blade masters remember!" he smiled triumphantly but Namine didn't smile back. Her face was sour and filled with concern. "Namine… I need some time alone."

"Roxas wait!" she reached a hand out to snag him back but he shrugged it away and kept walking. "You're leaving… just like in the dream. It's not like you to turn your back on me… Sora… Roxas turn around… please."

Emotions welled inside her as she clenched her dress falling to her knees as she saw him walking away. "Sora!" Kairi's voice rang through before hearing the reply of an echoing door shutting back to her. "No, we couldn't get him to stay…"

"Kairi." Riku's voice was quiet and calm as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sora, will be fine. If it is true about your dream Sora will take extreme precautions. I hope. The loser has some guts." Kairi shook her head and watched earnestly at the door. "Calm down. Everything will be fine."

Roxas stared around leaning his back against the door before sighing. "I wonder what Namine was talking about, do you know Sora?"

A small light glowed around them as Roxas's form changed and molded back into Sora. "No, I don't know. Things have been getting strange, but I can't put my finger one exactly what it is. When Namine told you not to let me lose myself I felt scared almost- that she knew something that we didn't."

She probably did Sora. When I first met Namine she knew a lot more then she let on to. She knew we were Nobodies and that we were out their, our real selves- somewhere out in that world of ours. We just needed to find it. She was right Sora. I found you, I found who I really was.

Sora chuckled. "You know, whatever happens, we will be able to win no matter what. Any adventure comes forward we will take it and fight it." _If only it were that easy Sora. _Sora's back slouched forward and he shook his head slightly. "It is that easy. If we just believe in ourselves and our friends!" He could hear Roxas's sigh echoing through his head. "Hey shut up!" _What was that? _Sora blinked and shifted around slightly as his eyes scanned the room. "What was what?" _That light. In one of the shelves- See there it is again! _

This time Sora saw it. In one of the shelves on the grand bookcase was an old worn out leather book. It seemed to be at least centuries old, the binding was torn and the tilted was smudging and fading out covered by the thick layer of dust. Sora took in a small breath blowing of the layering of the dust reading the title. "Never Ending Nights?" _Open it. _Sora looked around cautiously before his fingers slowly flipped open the book. At first there was nothing written there but as he flipped the pages words slowly began to develop on the page creating a story right before his eyes. He read slightly before it stopped just on the page 49. "It stopped, but there are still more pages left." _Something doesn't seem right Sora. Let's put the book away. _

Sora nodded slowly then went to set the book down before stopping. A faint whisper seemed to come from the pages pleading almost for help. It was a female voice both soft and nurturing. Sora then opened the book once more and found letters slowly developing on the page as it began a new chapter. _What is your name? _Sora gazed as the book spelled out those letters awaiting a reply. Roxas sighed slightly _Answer it Sora. _"My name is Sora." The letters developed on the page in black ink showing exactly what he had said, but it didn't stop there, it started to answer him. _So you are Sora. The one who will save us? Thank you. I will bring you to our world at once. A new hero is born. Sora… _"Wait what!" Sora quickly dropped the book as the light beamed out from the pages. Roxas had been right. This wasn't good at all. They were in trouble.

"Sora…?" Kairi poked her head in and Sora turned. "Sora what is going on?"

Golden hands of the yellow light sprung out grabbing and hooking around him as it attempting to pull him in. He struggled reaching a hand out almost begging for Kairi's help. "Kairi!" She tried to take a step forward but shrunk away as one of the hands swept to grab her as well. Sora couldn't let her get involved. "Get Riku!" he yelled as loud as he could. "He will find away! Hurry!" Kairi nodded and hurried out. Sora knew that she wouldn't get their in time, he would already be gone. _Namine was right… we would be going on a new adventure. _Sora nodded then closed his eyes feeling the warmth of the light surround him. "Yeah, she was." 

"Sora!"

Sora heard Riku's voice and opened his eyes slowly mouthing Riku and Kairi's name before the book swallowed him. Personally Sora was glad he could see them one last time before the book swallowed him. At least he would have a good memory of his friends.

You are the one that has come to save us.

His eyes drifted slowly open as he gazed around turning on his side staring into the darkness around him. "Where am I?"

A dream, you are in my dream. But you need to wake up Sora.

"Wake up? What is going on, I don't completely understand?"

Our world is being attacked by creatures that have come to my ears as Heartless.

"Heartless!" Sora jumped to his feet stretching his fingers out as he grabbed a hold of the key blade that came shimmering in a golden light. "I thought that I destroyed them!"

You have already been in trusted with a weapon. You must be a great warrior. Please you must find me and save me. For if Kaiser still has me, this world will be destroyed. I must save my people, please find me. Follow my friend Keiki. She will help you.

"Keiki? Who is that?" a small bark came and Sora turned seeing the small fox with a flaming tail and ears. Its green eyes were small and beady almost like a puppy's as it tilted its head. It let out another little bark and turned wagging its tail whining. "You want me to follow you?"

Keep a close eye or you will get lost! Oh Sora beware! There is a limited zone called a Shadow Spot! It is where Kaiser rules… when you go their you will not be yourself… you might even lose yourself! So be careful! Keiki will guide you hopefully on a safe journey away from there! I must go!

"Wait what is your name!" There was only a faint yell that Sora couldn't hear. He sighed then turned to the fox that anxiously waited for him. "All right, all right I am coming." Sora thought for a moment at what she had said. Shadow Spots… losing myself… Namine said something exactly like that… I wonder what she meant…or if there is any connection.

Maybe…

Note From Authors REN and LEN-

Hey everyone! How did you all like the first chapter? There will be a total of twenty chapters! Filled with an adventure none of you will forget! We would love to see what you guys thought of our story by jut submitting a review to us. If you do give a review we will be very happy and might email you or send a message when we are making new stories that you might all enjoy! We hope this story will do a lot for us! Thank you for reading and checking this out!

**Next Chapter!**

Shell Shocked


End file.
